


Artwork: Pet shop worker and murderer

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Creature Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to draw, and I realize that my tumblr isn't available for all my readers.</p>
<p>I'll sort it into chronological order if the art turn out to be plot-relevant.<br/>I'm also free for requests. I'm sure there's some scenes that people want to see.</p>
<p>Warning: Both style and technique may vary. Especially style - I'm horrible at drawing the same person twice.<br/>I'll update the tags when there are relevant pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The pet shop worker and the murderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992255) by [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse). 



Relevant chapter:  _They do say that laughter is the best medicine_

_Picture: Harry - bust. Half-through with the Echidna transformation. Dreads, glowing eyes, dancing magic._


	2. Chapter 2

Relevant chapter:  _Heavy conversations and sexual flirtations_

_ _

_Picture: Tom - bust. His head is in profile, he's looking towards the left. A giant bruise on his left cheek after Harry slapped him. There's blood in the corner of his mouth, on its way down his chin._

_Artist note: It's supposed to be overdramatized. Also, it's not finalized that Tom looks like this. (Is it only me, or does he look like he could pass for Kylo Ren/Adam Driver?)_

_Feel free to draw Tom in any way you want if you decide to draw fanart. The curly hair is from now on canon though._

_The only visual descriptions of Tom in The Pet Shop Worker And The Murderer are:  
_

  * _"He looked dangerous"_
  * _"smoking hot"_
  * _always barefoot ("I don't own socks")_




	3. Concept art: Echidna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to figure out how Echidna looks, and this is what I'm leaning towards at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No relevant chapter.

_Picture: Sketch of complete Echidna transformation. Snakes for hair, glowing eyes, part of face, the whole throat, top of the shoulders, the ribs and the hip bones are covered in scales. Thick skin goes from his neck, follows his spine and ends at the tailbone where it comes out as a snake tail._

_The legs are not shown, but are going to be completely covered in scales. The hair-snakes are sentient, the snake tail functions much as a cat tail.  
(...I really like the idea of Harry getting fucked by the tail, and if the plot ever reaches smut, that will be included.)_

_The snake tail should be able to fuse with Harry's legs, resulting in his lower body being a snake tail, as with a Naga._

_Not shown: The sharp teeth with venom._

_Conclusion: Echidna!Hary is gorgeous and feral._


End file.
